


I'll Be Yours if You Just Be Mine

by toba



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toba/pseuds/toba
Summary: Asta was amazing, it was just no wonder he became Wizard King.He was just, so kind and helpful, so brave,someone who always did the right thing.Yuno was so in love.
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 370





	I'll Be Yours if You Just Be Mine

Yuno sighed as the noblewoman from the Kira family clung to Asta.  
She was clutching his arm in a death grip, practically stuck like a leech.

An irritating, colourful leech. 

Yuno really wanted to squish the bug.

Asta, the kind idiot he was, was entertaining her pointless blabber on nail polish with a patient smile.  
The moron had somehow managed to develop a fine sense of etiquette and manners as he grew up. He wasn't the same unrefined gem he'd been in his youth.

He'd developed a fantastic personality and devilish looks.  
It was bad for Yuno's heart. Those tiny smirks caused his stomach to twist up in knots.

Now, even though he was the same knucklehead at core, he was capable of being infinitely polished whenever the situation required. Talking smoothly, and channeling his charisma.  
It was the reason why he was so ridiculously popular even among the picky nobles who'd used to look down on him for being a commoner, once upon a time.

Yuno hated them. He just couldn't stand them. They were such fakers, turning to lick Asta's boots now only because he was powerful and they wanted to get their hands on that power. The only nobles he was alright with, were the ones who actually worked in the magic knights, weren't prejudiced, and wanted to help people, like the Vermillion Family, etc.

It was frightening how much Asta reminded Yuno of their previous Wizard King sometimes.  
Julius had been fucking crazy, he'd used to pull off ridiculous stunts left, right and center and he always did the right thing, ignoring the social prejudices of the nobles,  
but he was tremendously tactful when the situation required it.  
Almost all those nobles, even if they disagreed with him,  
respected him tremendously.

Now, it was slowly the same case with Asta.

Well, it wasn't too big of a surprise, Julius had trained Asta after all.

Asta carefully wrung his arm free of the multicoloured bug, politely but firmly sending her away.

This sort of scene wasn't uncommon to witness. Wherever Asta went, people swarmed to him, it didn't matter whether they were nobles or commoners, Asta treated everyone with kindness and respect. He was the sort of person everyone loved to spend time with. Hence, people, no matter who they were, were always trying to grab his attention, if only for a few minutes.

"Jeez, she's finally gone. As much as I respect women and their fashion, I don't think I could've stood to hear another word on nail paint." Asta sighed as he made his way to Yuno, who was waiting in front of the Royal Palace, leaning on a pillar. 

"Liar. You're always saying stuff like that but you're never upset with any of them." Yuno rolled his eyes.

"Well, people can get irritating Yuno, but they've not done anything wrong for me to be upset with them." Asta protested mildly, entering the building.

Not doing anything wrong?  
She was raking her hands all over him. How dare she.

Too bad Yuno couldn't put her in her place.  
Something about unnecessary violence against innocent citizens.

Seriously though, Yuno was meant to be protecting their King,  
surely he should be allowed to blast away the annoying women that dared lay their pointy fingers on Asta.

Outwardly, Yuno only scoffed, following Asta.  
He drank in the sight of their King, lean body clad in a resplendent robe that did so much justice. No matter how much Asta hated the royal garbs, Yuno was so fucking glad Asta was wearing clothes that fit his form and displayed his status. He was meant to look that regal, gods Yuno was proud everyone could see how freaking amazing he actually was. 

Well, actually, he wasn't too sure about it anymore, Yuno frowned inwardly as he remembered the bug clinging on to Asta's arm.

Damn it, why did they have to touch him.

Well, he didn't care to think too much about it at the moment. He hadn't seen Asta in more than a week, he was just glad to see him again.  
Not that he would tell him.

Asta had left to settle things down at the border where one of their Magic Knight Squads had picked up a fight with some Diamond Kingdom mages.  
Jesus how freaking moronic were they. As if they needed international incidents.

Yuno would have preferred to go along with Asta and put the fucking morons in their place, but unfortunately he'd been left in charge of the capital.

"So how was it?" Yuno asked simply, once they reached Asta's office.

"It was fine, no problems! I met Fana again! You know, Mars' friend! It was great to meet again!" Asta grinned, much more excited and bubbly now that they were alone.

That flame girl who used to be possessed by an elf and nearly killed Asta?  
Why was he so excited to meet her. His chest twinged.

"Well I was stuck here dealing with all boring stuff while you were having fun with the girl." Yuno scowled.

"Don't worry! It's the Star Awards Festival tomorrow! It'll be great! You won't get bored yeah!" Asta replied breezily, waving around his desk, scattering about twenty bundles of paper.

What fun.  
Everyone was going to fucking crowd Asta tomorrow.

"Oh, and since Fana and I needed to teach our mages to be more cooperative, I invited her to bring an envoy from Diamond for tomorrow's festival. She agreed, and even Mars is coming!" Asta laughed happily.

Oh now that fucking guy was coming.  
Yuno didn't like Mars.

Every time he and Asta met, they practically remained glued.

God damn it. Why was he so jealous.

Yuno was in too fucking deep. He loved such an idiot.

He just sighed, looking at the oblivious grinning blond.

It wasn't as if he hadn't tried to admit his feelings,  
it was just, he could never get the words out straight.

He was also sort of afraid at what Asta would reply with, to be very real.  
Yuno knew he wasn't an easy person to like. He was cold, and curt.

People weren't too comfortable with his personality too much, everyone complained he was too rude.  
But, Yuno really wasn't trying to be, he just, wasn't good at conversation.

He was always so thankful to Asta, because,  
out of all the people Yuno was close to, he was about the only person who understood everything he meant to say without a single problem.

He was the one person, who'd always given him hope.

The one person he loved so much his chest ached, constantly.  
A neverending litany of want, for someone so precious, so bright.

So unreachable.

He was hoping to tell him soon, if he could muster the courage to.  
Actually, he wasn't sure.  
He didn't want to burden Asta. It was possible Asta wouldn't regard him in the same way, in that case, he would only feel bad about hurting Yuno.  
Yuno didn't want to make Asta deal with something like that.

Asta soon left to deal with some matters regarding the noble congregation,  
after all, Asta had begun to change the way the social and societal hierarchy worked in Clover Kingdom, to bring about equality,  
which meant hours and hours of meetings with them each free day.

Yuno made his way through the mission assignments of their Magic Knight Squads, handing out the rewards and sending forth the new objectives. It was up to him to manage it all when Asta wasn't available. He even lived in the palace and spent almost all his time with King, something quite unusual, something a normal captain wouldn't have done. 

But, he wasn't a normal captain though.

Well, the thing was, Asta had invited him to live at the palace the moment he'd become King. Apparently he wanted to keep their promise, the promise they'd made to each other to live together in the palace once one of them became King.

It was so fucking sweet, Yuno had wanted to kiss Asta right then and there.  
He didn't though.

Well, then he ended up becoming the King's official, primary advisor.

Anyway, Mimosa and Klaus handled the Golden Dawn pretty well in his absence, so he didn't have too much trouble.

He then made his way through the high capital grounds (no longer called the noble realm) in the evening, looking over the preparations for the festival. It was better to cross things over once, who knew what sort of surprises might spring up. After all, it was a big celebration, with all the crazy knights of the Kingdom. Precautions were required.

Once he completed his check, he returned to the palace, only to run into a familiar figure.

"Noelle." He greeted, inclining his head to the silver haired female.

"Hello Yuno, how have things been? Asta still giving you trouble?" Noelle asked, smirking, as she stopped walking.

"Things are fine and yes, pretty much." Yuno exhaled. 

He had no idea how the Black Bulls used to handle Asta.  
It was dealing with a giant firecracker which could explode at the slightest change in the environment.

So much excessive energy.  
Asta kept running off everywhere.

Well actually, they didn't, did they?  
Last he checked everyone in the Black Bulls kept destroying their base and rebuilding it, with that house magic mage.

"So, you asked him out yet?" Noelle asked conversationally, smirk still on her face.

Yuno gave her a dry look.

Both Noelle and Mimosa had used to have crushes on the blond idiot, but grown out of them. Then, they'd apparently noticed the huge crush Yuno sported on Asta and very quaintly bullied him into revealing his true feelings about him.

Terrible, both of them were terrible.  
He used to think Mimosa was kind, and that Noelle was above such things.

Clearly not.

It was apparently now their objective to make him confess.

They did this by making him lose his mind.

Why?

They kept introducing Asta to their 'cousins', shooting him looks behind his back. Gave him sinful fucking clothes that hugged his shoulders, and chest, and arms, and legs, with strategic pretty cuts and gorgeous designs and those clothes should not have looked as good as they fucking did. And that one incident at the Ultime Volcano hot spring that Yuno is never going to talk about.

"Oh god, what are you planning?" Yuno asked horrified, clearly noticing the evil intent in her smirk.

"Nothing! I just came to gift something to Asta for the festival!" 

"Why do you and Mimosa do this?" Yuno asked, sighing.

"Because we're quite sick of seeing both of you pine after each other! Seriously, how have you both not jumped each other yet? Practically everyone knows except you guys! He thinks you're too good for him and you think he's too good for you! We just want to see you guys be happy." Noelle rolled her eyes.

Yuno squashed the spark of hope in his heart.  
Noelle had no idea if Asta felt that way.

Asta was always either oblivious or tight lipped about matters regarding love.  
He was the Wizard King after all, he just didn't have time.

It was better not to harbour foolish hopes.

"Come on Noelle, please don't." Yuno replied, voice tightening, as he walked away.

Noelle sighed, and whispered, "Atleast confess just to get the weight off your shoulders. Those feelings are heavy."

"I'm fine Noelle. Many people love him. I'm just one of them, nothing special. There's no reason for him to like me, he probably doesn't even prefer males.

Anyway, being close to him, and protecting him, it's enough for me. I'm happy that I'm able to do that much for him atleast. He's too amazing, and he deserves someone better than me." Yuno ended staunchly, leaving behind the frowning Silva.

It was true.

What he had was enough. 

It had to be.

Yuno would survive, he would be alright, as long as Asta was happy.  
He didn't need to be the one for him. He was being too selfish, wanting him all for himself.

The next morning Yuno received the envoy from Diamond, hosting them at his own squad base, all except Mars.  
He sent Finral to take the Diamond Kingdom ruler to the Palace, where Asta was waiting.

Klaus looked at him confused, while Mimosa just stared at him sadly.

It was rare for him not to be at Asta's side, especially when dealing with important guests.

Yuno ignored them both and went to prepare the squad, to ready them for the festival.

Once done, he had basically nothing to do, so he retreated into his office and called out Sylph, better to do something than waste time.

He didn't keep her out too much anymore,  
he'd explained to her he didn't like to be crowded constantly, and also that he was in love with Asta.

She hadn't taken the information all too well, but settled down soon enough.  
She'd never been truly serious about the stupid notions of love anyway, she did it for fun.

Yuno knew she was much wiser and reserved than what she normally appeared.

So now he summoned her in sprite form occasionally, to chat about random things,  
or more like,  
to listen to her rambling about odd things.

"Hey! You're not with the meathead today?" She inquired curiously.

Yuno admitted morosely, " I think I'm too clingy. Mars is visiting, and I didn't want to appear to be too jealous."

"YUNO! That's so stupid. You grow more idiotic the more you stay with him." Sylph retorted.

Yuno gave her a look.

"Seriously? He's as gone for you as you are! He doesn't deserve you, but he does love you!"

Yuno ignored her and she returned to his grimoire, rolling her eyes.

"So, why weren't you with Asta today?" Mimosa asked him softly, as their squad made their way to the festival in the evening.

"I try to stay there for him when he needs me to. Today, he was meeting an old friend. I doubt he needs any service. He probably enjoyed the day better, after all, he doesn't get to meet Mars often. Not to mention he came at such a short notice. I would've only irritated him." Yuno just sighed.

"Oh Yuno." Mimosa murmured sadly.

He didn't want pity.

Yuno stalked towards the main circle, where all the captains were to gather.  
He spotted a few others, but Asta and Mars weren't there yet.

"You look like a heartbroken hero." Leopold laughed, coming closer and leaning into his space.

"Get back, Leopold, you're being annoying." Yuno replied, voice flat.

"That's more like it!" He laughed again, not paying any heed to his words.

Clearly he took more after Mereoleona in personality.

"How come you're not there with our King today?" He asked, curious.

Yuno gave him a long look, then exhaled self deprecatingly, "I didn't want to be clingy."

Leopold laughed, as if just told a good joke, then stared at him confused when he didn't join in.

He slowly stilled, narrowing his eyes, then speaking, "You're joking right, as if Asta would ever find you annoy-

"Yuno!" A voice called, stern.

Yuno turned around immediately, that was Asta, and something had to be wrong if he was that serious and-

his brain cells promptly decided to shut down.

Oh damn.

Oh no.

Yuno had to get out of there.

Surely someone couldn't look that ridiculously perfect.

Asta was wearing a sleeveless, sleek black tunic, and wow, it was tight.  
Not that he was complaining.  
Yuno wondered how the buttons weren't popping off, because every inch of his muscular chest was clearly defined by the stretched fabric.

Really, sleeveless Asta needed to be outlawed, because hot damn, those arms.  
Those muscles had to made from chiseled rock.

Also, Yuno never knew he needed to see Asta with jewelry,  
because his arms were decorated with simple, beautiful gold armlets and demi-gaunts,  
and he could swear to god he'd never seen anything more glorious.

Did he mention the black feather cloak? Or the swiped back hair?

"Mphrk." Yuno replied, smartly.

This was Noelle's doing.  
He should have known she'd come to palace to give Asta clothes, of course.

"Where have you been the whole day? You didn't even tell me where you rushed off to, which is something you normally always do! I thought you had an emergency,  
do you know how worried I was?" Asta scowled.

Oh wow, that was hot.  
His face was all sharp angles,  
narrowed eyes and upturned chin.

Yuno made some unintelligible noise in response, clearly not having regained any brain function.

Asta ignored him, crossing his arms and continuing furiously, "Then Mimosa told me you were just back at your base, but apparently there was nothing too important going on, and sheesh! I was so worried over nothing! You know, I was about to go search for you, screaming your name, damn propriety as King!"

Yuno swallowed slowly, stomach twinging with a little chagrin.

Yeah, he had left the palace without any notice. He should've known Asta would have worried.

Considering how closely they both worked, it was very uncommon for either of them to disappear on each other without warning.

"Sorry." Yuno spoke blandly.

Ugh,  
he hadn't sounded sorry at all, that wasn't how he'd meant to say it.  
But, then again, he wasn't that good at saying emotive things.

Asta just sighed in instant understanding, not even upset at his tone.

Asta always understood him so clearly.  
Yuno tried to prevent the warmth blooming in his stomach due to that fact.

"I'm overreacting too, my bad. I know you have so much more to do than just stick to my stupid self, but I got worried anyway. I pretty much stop functioning when I don't know whether you're alright. It's stupid, after all, you're more than capable of taking care of yourself. I've also realised that you don't get any time back at your squad because you're too busy taking care of me, so I'll lessen the amount of work you do in the palace." Asta amended, uncrossing his arms.

Butterflies exploded in Yuno's stomach.

Damn, it felt so good to know that he cared so much.

But still,  
Asta was wrong about the other things.

Yuno would rather stick to Asta than do pretty much anything else.

"I don't mind being with you, you don't need to lessen any workload. I'm fine with the time I get to spend at my squad. The miscommunication today was my fault, I won't repeat it. " Yuno replied quietly, face slightly warm.

Asta exhaled and smiled wryly.

"Damn it bastard, why are you so perfect. I'm really glad you stay so much with me, even though you have other better things to do." He laughed softly.

Yuno's face was now feeling dangerously warm.

"I don't have anything better to do than what I do. I like staying with you as well." Yuno muttered softly, turning his eyes away and staring into the crowd.

He didn't think he could meet Asta's eyes.

Asta gripped his shoulder once, softly chuckling, as he walked forward to greet the crowd and announce the winners.

Yuno clearly wasn't the only one affected by Asta's look.

He could clearly see a shit ton of people checking him out.

Leopold even whistled as Asta strolled past him, laughing with good humour.  
That little piece of shit.

He turned and gave Yuno a look.

Yuno meet Leopold's raised eyebrows with an icy smile.  
He'd see to him.

Suddenly, a figure appeared from Yuno's periphery, moving forward to stand beside Asta to a cheering crowd.

It was Mars.  
The handsome shithead.

Yeah, Yuno supposed he had a bit of a problem. It was just that Asta liked Mars so damn much, and Mars kept giving him soft eyes all the time.  
Not to mention he'd spent the whole day today with Asta all to himself.

Well, that was actually Yuno's fault wasn't it. He shouldn't have upped and left, Asta didn't seem to mind his presence, damn.

Asta was obviously introducing him to the crowd, which was going crazy.

Well, atleast everything went as smooth as it could have been.

After the prestigious ceremony, Asta smiled and entertained the babble of people that surged forward to meet him.  
Yuno stayed behind, he really didn't like dealing with the large amount of people that came to him and started gushing, especially the women.  
He just, wasn't interested.

He sighed again, staring at Asta wistfully,  
What he wouldn't give to be alone with him.

"Greetings, Captain Yuno." A voice spoke softly.

Yuno turned to find Mars standing behind him.

"Yes, hello. How do you do, your highness? Yuno replied, just a touch salty.  
What was this moron here for, to brag?

Mars smiled knowingly, as if he knew what Yuno was thinking.

"He missed you the whole day, he was quite worried about you." The white haired man continued, looking at Asta's distant figure.

"Too bad for you." Yuno muttered smugly, extremely softly,  
not wanting the other man to hear him.

"No, it was alright, its natural to worry about one's love." Mars replied, apparently having heard him.

Yuno winced as he realised he'd been audible, then he whipped his head in a flash, staring at the white-haired King.

What did he say? One's love?  
What?

Mars looked at his facial expression and laughed.

"I'm getting married to Fana next month. I agreed to come so easily today because I wanted to give Asta a personal invitation. I hope to see you there with him." Mars continued, voice amused.

"Pardon me, what?" Yuno responded, confused.

"Asta's a very dear friend of mine, anyone would be lucky to have him. I'm in love with Fana though, this should be enough for you to understand what I'm trying to say." Mars finished with a soft chuckle, moving away with a wave.

Mars was getting married?  
So, he wasn't in love with Asta?

He watched Fana move forward and grab onto his arm, both smiling as they joined Vanessa and Finral, moving into the festival.

So, he wasn't, he never saw Asta in that way.

Yuno would never admit out loud how relieved that made him feel, as Mars smiled at him wryly, meeting his eyes one last time before disappearing into the crowd.

"Hey! What you just standing there for? Come on, let's go enjoy the festival!" Asta screeched in his ears, sneaking up from behind.

"How did you get rid of your stalkers?" Yuno asked simply as he followed Asta down the road.  
He hadn't really expected to get time alone with Asta today so it was a pleasant surprise.

There was a surprising lack of people around him.

And a suspiciously large number of people glaring at Yuno.

"They're not my stalkers! And what I told them wasn't important." Asta replied, voice amused.

"Asta." Yuno warned, as he stopped walking.

He'd clearly done something.

"What?" Asta asked innocently, grinning wickedly.

"What did you tell them?" Yuno continued, voice a bit wary.

"Told them I had a date with you!" Asta replied cheerfully, turning around and striding off.

Yuno stumbled as the wind rushed out of his lungs.

What.

"So, what are you standing there for? Come on, lets go eat!" Asta smirked at him, waiting.

Was he serious?

Yuno met his challenging eyes, crafty smirk, and exhaled.

If Asta was the one initiating this, Yuno sure as hell wasn't going to let him play around with him.

He strode forward and grabbed Asta's waist, using his height to his advantage, as he pulled the blond close to his side.

"Well, if they think we're dating, better put on a show right?" Yuno leaned down, whispering in his ear and pulling him ahead,  
walking side to side.

He smirked as Asta shivered.

"Well, its got to be pretty convincing if you want to get rid of the people who want the King. The King's in high demand you know." Asta retorted, smug smile on face.

Well if that wasn't an invitation, then Yuno didn't know what was.

"Then lets make it real, nothing more convincing than that." Yuno replied matter of factly,  
leaning down again and placing a kiss against the corner of Asta's mouth, teasing.

He could've sworn he heard about two dozen hearts breaking.  
Yuno straightened and turned his head around, giving a smug look to the gaping people staring at them.  
They could fuck off, he'd claimed this spot beside Asta.

Asta laughed, grabbing onto his arm with a satisfied chuckle.

"Took you long enough. I didn't know how many hints I needed to drop." He spoke, snorting.

They walked ahead together, hand in hand.

Something wildly happy and colourful burst into life in Yuno's chest.

Asta truly liked him.

"Honestly, the only reason I didn't ask you out first was that i thought you didn't like romantic relationships. So, i used to give you hints to see if you actually wanted to be with me, but nothing ever clicked with you. Then today, I realised just how dumb you actually were. You got so jealous you literally left the palace but you still refused to make a move! People call me oblivious?" Asta laughed.

The wild feeling in his chest made Yuno feel as if he was about to float away without even using his magic, his soul as light as a feather.

"To be very honest, I thought you deserved someone better than me. I'm cold, not exactly very open, and I was sure you could find someone who would suit you better." Yuno admitted.

"Oh Yuno. You fucking idiot. I've been in love with you from the start, all the time we've shared together, this bond we've forged together, you think I would want anyone else? Not in a million years." Asta sighed, leaning into him slightly.

That was cute, and fuck it.

If Asta wanted him to, he couldn't care less about anything else.

Asta was his, everyone else could back off.

"Good. As your boyfriend, now I'm allowed to be wildly possessive whenever any bug comes to lay a finger on you." Yuno replied smugly, clutching Asta securely.  
He was enjoying the shocked looks they were getting.

Let them all see, the King was taken.

"Hey! You're not allowed to hurt anyone, they just get overexcited, I can brush them off." Asta warned, voice amused.

"Shame. It would've been lovely to blast them off, but even if I can't do that, I can do this atleast." Yuno replied,  
pulling in Asta to face him.

Then he curled his free hand around his neck, tilted his head and kissed him. 

He'd been waiting so long to do this.

Asta returned the kiss is an instant, melting into him.  
Yuno's chest nearly exploded in happiness as Asta wrapped his arms around his waist,  
returning the motion easily.

His lips were soft, and warm, and perfect.

Kissing Asta was exhilarating.

It was like rushing into battle,  
like being swept up in an ocean,  
so overwhelming,  
yet so perfect.

They broke their short kiss, leaning into each other, middle of the street, as people cheered around them.

"Why are they cheering?" Yuno asked breathlessly, smiling, as he stared into his eyes.  
"They're happy for us, bastard. They weren't all trying to make moves on me you know." Asta replied, grinning.

"OH MY GOD GUYS! THEY KISSED!" Noelle screamed, spotting them from across the street.

"I'm really thankful everyone is happy to see us together and all, but they're interrupting. I think they can wait to learn the details. I've been waiting to have my way with you, since like, forever." Asta spoke, smirking, as his anti magic emerged, darkness moving across his arm to extend into his shoulders, ending in a wing.

Yuno's face warmed at his words. Why was that so fucking hot.

Their friends were rushing towards them, excited,  
but Asta ignored them.

The next thing he knew, they were in the air.

Yuno was being carried, bridal style.  
It would've been mortifying, had anyone been able to see them.

But, Asta was too fast, and they were already reaching the castle.

"Where are we going Asta?" Yuno asked, trying to keep his voice steady, but it cracked, revealing his nervousness.

"Oh? What happened to possessive Yuno, who was getting mad at every person who stared at my arms?" Asta asked, smirking.

"Um." Yuno replied, voice low as Asta moved straight through the main halls and entered his private residence, putting him back on his feet as they entered his room.

Fuck, Asta was hot when he was this assertive.  
It was reducing his thinking capacity to mush.

Asta grinned devilishly, revealing sharp canines that came along with his demon form.

"Do you think you're the only one who can be jealous Yuno? Not fair. Have you looked at yourself recently? It pisses me off when people look at you too, but not too much, since you always have eyes for me." Asta continued, voice dipping low, eyes predatorial.

Oh great, Yuno was so fucked.

Asta wasted no time in kissing Yuno again, pushing him back against a wall.

It was unfair how fucking strong Asta was, despite being small,  
but Yuno couldn't bring himself to complain.

His brain was dysfunctional, all his blood rushing south.

Asta grabbed his neck, tilting it down assertively, biting his lip.

Yuno released a small sound as Asta continued, pushing his knee between Yuno's.

And, oh wow.

Asta wasted no time in claiming his mouth, moving his tongue in, deepening the kiss.  
It was filthy and fast and completely overwhelming.

Every swipe of his tongue was making Yuno lose his mind.

He would've been more embarrassed about the short, breathy sounds he was releasing,  
if only he'd had the mental capacity to think of anything more than the feel of Asta body pressing into him.

He gasped, breathing heavy as Asta broke the kiss, hands opening Yuno's collar buttons,  
and,  
oh god.

Yuno gasped as Asta leaned into his neck, mouthing his neck.

"Asta." He choked out as his teeth scraped the exposed skin.

Asta placed another hot kiss along the curve of his collarbone, making his release a whine.  
If this continued at this rate, Yuno was pretty sure he wasn't going to last much longer.

To be fair, he was completely fine with it.

Asta then came up, leaning his forehead against Yuno's, grinning wildly.

"All good?" He asked, breathless himself.

Yuno grinned in return, "Never been better."

"Want to finish this?" Asta asked mischievously, brushing his lips against Yuno's.

"You bet."

**Author's Note:**

> WELP.


End file.
